Nidia Guenard
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Hanover, West Virginia | billed = Mayaguez, Puerto Rico | trainer = Al Snow Jacqueline Tazz | debut = October 15, 2001 | retired = 2005 }} Nidia Lynnette Guenard (March 12, 1979) better known simply Nidia is an inactive professional wrestler who worked for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). She (along with men's division winner Maven Huffman) won the first season of WWE's first reality television series, Tough Enough, receiving a year-long contract with the company. Career World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2001-2004) Tough Enough and Ohio Valley Wrestling (2001) Nidia won a year's contract with the World Wrestling Federation after she co-won the first season of Tough Enough, a show meant both to be a "WWF Superstar" talent search, and a semi-documentary of the difficulties of being a trainee professional wrestler. Guenard made a few appearances on WWF episodes in 2001 before being sent to the Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) promotion, with whom WWE had a talent-development agreement. While in OVW she had a scripted rivalry with Victoria. SmackDown! (2002-2003) Nidia debuted on the SmackDown! brand on the June 6, 2002 episode, in a backstage segment with The Hurricane and Jamie Noble, which Noble and Nidia then became an on-screen Heel couple with a trailer trash gimmick. Nidia lead Noble to several wins, due to her interference during the matches. At the King of the Ring she led Noble to winning the Cruiserweight Championship from The Hurricane. She then began to feud with Smackdown! Diva Torrie Wilson leading to many solo and mixed tag team matches with Guenard and Noble against Wilson and various other cruiserweights, including Funaki, Billy Kidman, Rey Mysterio, and Brian Kendrick. On the October 16, 2003 episode of Smackdown! Nidia was blinded by Tajiri during a match between Tajiri and Noble, after which Tajiri spewed his "Green mist" onto her face. Storyline-wise, this encounter resulted in a physical 'injury' to Nidia. After recovering, Nidia started appearing at ringside with sunglasses on, to 'sell' the after effects of her injuries. During this time, Noble would throw Nidia in front of various opponents at a match's climax, to both save himself and let him later accuse them of "hitting a woman", etc. Later in this storyline, Rey Mysterio revealed to Nidia that Noble was exploiting her in the aforementioned manner, resulting in Nidia turning against Noble. The two feuded, culminating in a match at No Way Out in which Noble had to wear a blindfold. True to character, Noble cheated to win as he removed his blindfold during the match. Raw (2004) Nidia was drafted to the Raw Brand on March 22, 2004. Where she became a Face, who claimed to be excited that she was drafted to Raw, where she could wrestle for the Women's Championship. Her first match on RAW occurred on the March 29, 2004 episode of Raw, defeating Molly Holly. She then tag teamed regularly with Stacy Keibler and Victoria against heels Trish Stratus, Gail Kim, Molly Holly, and Jazz. Nidia was released from her WWE contract on November 3, 2004. Post-WWE career Nidia worked several wrestling matches post-WWE, including versus Gail Kim. In addition, she worked for TNA overseas "a few times." In a ClubWWI.com interview, she said they were fun to work for, but she liked her freedom from wrestling, in general. Personal life She once dated Sean Waltman. In April 2007, she gave birth to a girl, Lilith Fae Dal Bosco. In February 2010, Nidia started her culinary career at the Culinary Institute LeNotre in Houston, Texas. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **School Girl *'Signature moves' **Bridging northern lights suplex **Diving crossbody **Missile dropkick **Swinging neckbreaker *'Wrestlers managed' **Jamie Noble **Maven Huffman **Dawn Marie Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **Tough Enough See also *Nidia Guenard's event history External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1979 births Category:Redneck wrestlers Category:2005 retirements Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Living people Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:Tough Enough winners